A headband may be used with personal speakers. The headband may be positioned relative to a user's head and/or neck to hold the personal speakers relative to the user's ears. For example, the headband can hold the personal speakers in, over, and/or around the user's ears. Due to variations in the shape and size of peoples' heads, as well as variations in personal preferences regarding the positioning and fit of headphones, it is often difficult to design a rugged headband that is comfortable for large masses of people.